1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly, and more particularly to an electrical connector assembly with a heat dissipating device to efficiently dissipate heat generated from a package mounted within the electrical connector assembly.
2. Description of the prior art
An electrical connector is widely used in electrically connecting a package and a printed circular board. A heat dissipating device is needed to be put on the package seated in the electrical connector, otherwise the electrical connector will not normally work and may destroy the package. Example for this kind of the electrical connector assembly is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 2008-0291638, the electrical connector assembly comprises an electrical connector, an electrical package received in the electrical connector, a dissipating device mounted upon the electrical package and a latching pieces retaining the dissipating device. The dissipating device comprises a base and two heat pipes fixed to a bottom side of the base. The latching pieces has a main body pressing the dissipating device against the electrical package and four latching feet bent downwardly from four corners the latching pieces and located outside of the electrical connector. Each latching feet has a hole, a bolt passes through the hole to fix the latching pieces on the printed circular board. However, when one bolt firstly mount one latching feet to the printed circular board, the other three latching feet will rise upwardly, so the four bolts must be assembled at one time with adjusted directions to prevent the latching pieces from rising upwardly, that will result the electrical connector assembly needs a long time to assemble. Furthermore, if the latching pieces is not properly assembled, the electrical package will be pressed by an unbalanced force and may be destroyed.
Therefore, there is a need to supply an improved electrical connector assembly with a heat dissipating device.